


A tale never told

by JosefinTonks



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosefinTonks/pseuds/JosefinTonks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo returns alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tale never told

Romeo returns alone  
from the home of Capulet  
His love for Rosaline  
Not answered yet  
But Rosaline's heart  
was not cold to all  
Only to a casanova  
Who called her his swan  
A swan was she not  
Neither a rose  
And her heart beat  
For a person   
Who called her neither of thoose  
So Romeo returned alone  
From the ball  
Weeping over the love  
In his beating heart  
The story of Romeo and Juliet  
Is the one that is told  
But It was with Rosaline  
Juliet grew old

**Author's Note:**

> ok so english is not really my mother-tongue and yes I know that they are related but it is just fiction


End file.
